It is What It Is
by Neverland's Heroine
Summary: Clara has dealt with Jesse ever since she can remember. Their relationship is on and off more then they can count, and being 8 months pregnant with his son doesn't help their situation either. When Jesse begins to cook with their old Chemistry teacher, their lives change forever in more ways than once thought, and becoming parents suddenly becomes harder. Jesse/OC, slight AU
1. Read Before Continuing Onto Story

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ONTO MY STORY.**

* * *

_I'm writing this story for my own pleasure, although I do hope everyone enjoys this fan fiction as much as I do writing it. This is considered slight AU because I do change some of the canon situations, and I don't fully follow the canon throughout my story. I will be adding my own issues and other things for more drama with my OC then just whats on the show, cause frankly, who wants to read a story that's basically the show in writing? Not me, that's boring! So please, don't leave hate if it's not your cup of tea, because I have put a lot of work into this. But I do like reviews, and criticism if need be! Just no flames, please._

_Also, the actress on the cover is my OC, Clara, in case you were wondering. The Actress is listed below._

* * *

**_IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ACTORS PORTRAY MY CHARACTERS:_**

**Clara Nichole Michele** - OC - **Katrina Bowden**

**Emily Michele** – _Sister-in-Law, married to Nathan Michele _– **Amy Ackler**

**Nathan Michele** – _Older Brother and boss_ –** Luke Mcfarlane**

**Alexandria Drew Michele** – _Younger sister_ – **Bailee Madison**

**Minka Lockhart** – _Best Friend _– **Minka Kelly**

**Karson Marie Jones** –_ Best Friend_ - **Olivia Wilde**

**Tristan Strain** – Nathan'_s Best friend, business partner, and Clara's boss_ – **Chance Crawford**

**Gregory Michele –** _Clara's father _– **Aaron Eckhart**

**Laura Michele – **_Clara's mother - _ **Jenny Mccarthy**

**I supply photos and other things mentioned in the story on my Face Book page, linked on my profile. Please check it out if you want.**

**Any other characters added later will be added in the ending Author's Note on that chapter that he/she appears.**

* * *

Disclaimer for whole story - I do not own Breaking Bad, I simply own my own characters and situations. I'm writing this for my own pleasure and for other's to enjoy, not for profit.


	2. Chapter One - On Break

**It Is What It Is**

**Chapter One - On a Break**

* * *

"_So what do you want to name him?" I ask the father of my baby, who is fortunately, also the love of my life. Jesse is leaning against the headboard of my bed, my back against his toned chest as his hands lightly rub my bulged, six month old belly. I close my eye in bliss, feeling the steady beat of his heart against my pale back._

_Jesse seems to be deep in thought for a moment, before gazing down at me with a slight smirk playing on his kissable lips. "How about Jesse Jr.?" Jesse suggests jokingly, causing the two of us to laugh. Today was the day we found out the gender of our baby, and it was a boy, like we had both hoped for._

"_Nice try, but no. But I do want it to start with a J, and I also want our little boy to have your middle name too." I reply, feeling Jesse rest his chin on my shoulder, his stubble tickling my exposed shoulder slightly in the process. "Yo, I like that idea. And he'll be beautiful like his mama." Jesse whispers into my ear, as I turn my head to gaze into his deep blue eyes. He leans in towards me and lightly kisses my lips._

"_I have a name in mind." I whisper, smiling as he kisses me again. Even after all these years of kissing him, feeling the pressure of his lips against mine, I've never grew tired of them. Every time I feel my chest flutter with happiness._

"_Shoot." Jesse states, as I break away from his strong gaze and look down to my stomach with a slight grin, before turning back to Jesse. _

"_I was thinking… how about Jonas Bruce Pinkman? I mean, It can be a different name if you want, I just thought it had a nice ring to it, but if you don't like it, you can always tell me other-"_

_Jesse stops my ramblings with another kiss, causing me to giggle as he laughs at me. "I dig it; it's kinda different, so stop rambling." My cheeks burn red as I pull away from Jesse's grasps, turning my body around to face him fully. I immediately grab his face and pull him towards mine, kissing his soft lips over and over again. I can feel his smile against my lips as we deepen it, his mind going in the same direction as mine._

_His hands gently slide from my stomach to my chest, his fingers lightly touching my breasts. I giggle and our kisses grow longer and much fiercer, until he lightly nips my lower lip, making me moan. From then on, things begin to escalate quickly, until Jesse abruptly breaks us apart, as I look to him in confusion._

"_Will sex, like, hurt the baby or something?" Jesse asks me, causing me to laugh at his concerned face. I shake my head. "Nope, not at all," I begin, placing my hands on his chest, "I asked the doctor. He said the baby won't even know what is going on." I smile as Jesse looks at me in surprise. "Yo, you asked the doctor?" Jesse exclaims, and I could tell he was embarrassed at the thought. This caused me to giggle again._

"_Yeah, I did. Now kiss me, bitch." I reply, stealing his favorite curse word. He chuckles loudly before pulling me towards him to finish where we left off._

"Clara? Uh, Clara, are you listening to us?" I'm broken away from my thoughts by one of my best friends, Karson, who was staring at me with a confused expression, along with a mixture of amusement playing on her beautiful features.

I turn my attention to Karson with a faint smile playing on my features, noticing how pretty she looks today. Her fair skin tone compliments her baby blue eyes nicely, while her light brown hair is tousled effortlessly. Minka, our other best friend, is standing nearby, wearing the same expression as Karson. Minka is just as beautiful as Karson in my opinion, although their looks are quite the opposite. Minka has a deep and rich tan with dark brown hair, along with daring brown eyes.

I try my best to send them both a reassuring smile, letting them that I am totally fine.

"Sorry guys…I was distracted, that's all." I apologize, putting the onesie I had in my hands back on the sale's rack. I look down at my large, eight month stomach, rubbing it lightly with love.

I can't help but feel both bloated and fat, even though I know it was just my belly that was huge. But, those feelings are easily overwritten with the feeling of love and affection I have for my baby. I continue to rub my belly in soft, circular motions, finding myself lost in thought once again. I begin to wonder for what seemed to be the hundredth time how Jonas will look like. Will he look just like his daddy, or more like me? I have long blonde hair with green eyes, while Jesse has beautiful deep blue eyes, and short brown-ish colored hair. I always picture him to have Jesse's eyes, which I hope he will adorn.

"If you say so Clara; but like I was saying, I was wondering what time will the baby shower be tomorrow?" Minka asks, as I turn my attention away from my belly for the time being, as we begin to make our way across the baby store. I had to retrain myself from buying anything, since who knows what I will receive tomorrow. My sister-in-law, Emily, who is throwing the baby shower, will no doubt go crazy like she has been for the last eight months.

"It starts at two o'clock, at Nathan and Emily's. You know Emily, so I'm sure she has invited a whole bunch of people, so be prepared." I laugh, eyeing the restroom only a few feet away from the three of us. One of the hard things about pregnancy, besides carrying the planet of Saturn as my stomach and my constant back pains, is I have to pee every five freaking minutes.

"Excuse me, guys. Jonas is lying on my bladder again." I excuse myself, waddling to the restroom as quickly as I can.

"Jeez, not again Nichole! Tell that little boy of yours to lay off the lemonade!" Minka laughs, while I roll my eyes and head into the restroom to do my business.

After I'm done washing my hands I leave the restroom, greeting my two best friends once again. We continue to look around the store, looking at the many different baby clothes, which were soon followed by furniture. I already have all the furniture we need, but I love to look around anyways. It was a reminder that soon I would be mother, and that was both super exciting, and nerve racking at the same time.

"So, are you and Jesse still on break?" Karson asks me out of the blue. I freeze where I'm standing, reoccurring thoughts from earlier returning to my mind. I shrug my shoulders, feeling my cheeks burn. "When are we not? It's always back and forth between the two of us." I answer honestly, getting a look of pity from my two friends, making me sigh. I never liked to be pitied, especially over trivial things like relationships.

"Sucks to hear that, honestly. But, hopefully things will work out for the two of you before little Jonas arrives," Minka murmurs, lightly patting my bulging stomach as she says this. "You two have always been a cute couple, even when we were little kids in middle school and high school. I would've thought you two would have been married years ago." She continues on, making me frown slightly.

"Well, we all can't have that happily ever after. But, I'm happy the way things are right now, for the time being anyways. Besides, it seems like the two of us are heading in a good direction." I reply honestly.

Jesse and I are on break right now, from silly issues that occurred just a few weeks ago. As much as I love and miss Jesse's touch and overall presence, I have to put my foot down sometimes, because I feel as if Jesse takes our relationship for granted. We've been lucky enough to have such a strong bond for as long as we have, but unfortunately there are some flaws that go with the good. He takes me being here for him as if it's oxygen, and to be honest, sometimes I do the same. Even when we are on our 'breaks', we still act and think like a couple. It has become so natural after so many years of being together, it can't be helped.

Soon we find ourselves leaving the baby store with empty hands, as we say our goodbyes. I head to my car and plop down into the driver's seat, sighing with happiness to finally be off my feet.

After a few moments of basking in the pleasure, I search my messy purse for my phone, before dialing a cell phone number I memorized long ago, putting it to my ear as I hear the continuous rings. I was about to hang up, when I hear a familiar voice finally answer.

"Yo, what's up?" Jesse answers, while I start my car in the process, proceeding to pull out of the half-empty parking lot, making my way towards the busy roads.

"I just left the baby store near your house, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the little family get together tonight. I can pick you up, if you want to go anyways." I answer, waiting for his response.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but that's a negative. You know your rents don't like me." Jesse replies, while I roll my eyes in response. "That's not true, and you know it. How can they not like you? You've known them practically your whole life! They might not like a few decisions you and I have made in the past, but yeah, they're in the past. Come to the party, just for a bit." I reply, while I hear him sigh into the receiver.

"Why don't ya' come stay at my place? I can make it worth your wild." Jesse whispers into the receiver, making any color I once had on my face evaporate to a pasty white.

"While I'm eight months pregnant? Please, I'm as big as the fucking moon. And we're on break, remember?" I reply, while Jesse sighs hastily.

"Come on, babe! Do you even remember _why_ we're on break?" Jesse groans in annoyance, while I narrow my gaze, pulling my red little car into my parent's neighborhood.

"Must I remind you, Jesse? Don't you recall lying to me about going to the local strip club with Pete, Brandon, and Christian, along with missing a very important doctor appointment? Does that ring any bells?" I answer hastily, slight anger revealing itself in my voice.

"Well I'm sorry, okay Nicky?" Jesse apologizes, using the nickname he made for me when we first started dating, way back in high school.

"Yeah, well, I've been hearing a lot of those lately." I mutter into the phone, pulling up to the side of my parent's house, which also happens to be the house I grew up in. Jesse's parent's house is next door, reminding me of distant memories of childhood, living next to Jesse. I begin to notice my brother's car parked in the driveway, along with Tristan's, who is my brother's best friend, business partner, and also my boss.

"Yo, I don't know what else to say or do!" Jesse exclaims, while I sigh and turn my keys out of the ignition.

"You know what you can do, Jesse? You can stop sleeping around when we are on break, and then, maybe things can work out. But until then, keep your apologies to yourself." I growl, gathering my things as I balance my phone on my shoulder.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Jesse asks, while I roll my eyes.

"Jesse, I'm not stupid, and you know it! I've seen the way you eyeball other girls. That isn't exactly breaking news, you know." I sigh, as Jesse mutters a whatever.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I sigh, and before I could end the call, I hear Jesse say wait.

"Look, I love you, Nicky. I'm sorry I'm not Mr. Perfect or whatever, but I do miss ya'. A lot. Come by tomorrow after the baby shower." Jesse murmurs, much more calmly then before. I sigh, closing my eyes for a few moments.

"I'll think about it. I love you, Jesse. I miss you too." I reply, before finally ending that stressful conversation. I finally exit my car and begin to walk up the walkway to the front door. Before I could even knock on the dark wood front door, it swings open to reveal my grinning older brother, Nathan.

"Look at my beautiful little mommy-to-be! How have you been doing?" Nathan exclaims, pulling me into a hug as I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh come on Nathan, move out of the way so she can come inside! Come in, darling!" I hear my mom's voice call from behind the door, as Nathan pulled away from our hug, but continues to make contact with me by wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh my, you've gotten so big over the past week! When is our little grandson going to come out already?" My mother exclaims as she takes me into her arms, as I'm greeted by the smiles and greetings of everyone else in the room.

My young sister, Alexandria, is lounging across the bottom step of the staircase, with Jesse's little brother Jake, doing the same on the step above her. They seem to be focused on a game in her hands. Emily and Tristan, who are standing closely nearby, are smiling at me as I shuffle myself into the front room. I can hear my father's booming TV from here, and I knew he was sitting in his recliner, like usual, in the living room.

"Hopefully soon! I just want my little boy to come out already." I reply, placing a hand on my stomach. Everyone looks to me happily, and soon we were all joined together in the living room. I greet my father who as expected, was sitting in his recliner, along with Mr. and Ms. Pinkman sitting on the couch together close by.

My dad seemed happy to see me, as Mr. and Ms. Pinkman were as well, but the couple also seemed disappointed that Jesse didn't accompany me. Even though they weren't exactly happy with him with all his past - and present - issues, they still loved him, as do I.

The night continued on, pleasantly and peacefully. We ate a nice dinner my mom had made, which was followed by Emily excitedly showing me details about the baby shower taking place tomorrow. The night then came to a close, and I headed back home.

After I entered my house, I stop by the nursery in the hallway, leaning against the doorframe as I admire the craftiness of the soon-to-be-occupied room. It was painted various shades of blue, with many glow-in-the-dark stars stuck onto the ceiling. To go along with the theme, there are many different decals of planets, stars, and comets painted on the walls. When Emily, who is a realtor and a real estate agent, found this house for me, she said it was perfect for me and the baby. As soon as I moved in she insisted on painting the nursery for me. I wanted the room to be a place full of peace and sereneness, like space, and she delivered. With Emily, everything has to be perfect, and it was.

I sigh with happiness, before I headed to my bedroom, content with the thought of having Jonas in my arms soon, but also found the happiness accompanied with sadness, because Jesse wasn't here to enjoy this with me. Maybe I will pay him a visit tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note - So, tell me what you think please! Reviews are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter Two - This is Our Story

_Chapter Two – This is Our Story_

**Author's Note – Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm almost done with chapter three, (it's REALLY LONG!) And I didn't feel like not uploading this already written chapter. Updates might not be THIS frequent, since I like my chapters long and well written, but I already have the majority of this story planned, so it won't take toooo long, if you know what I mean. Canon starts to kick in next chapter.**

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Distant ringing invades my ears as I wake up from a long night of deep and uneventful sleep. I rub my eyes as I let out a loud yawn, sunlight pouring into the bedroom from my exposed windows, blinding me for a few short moments.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Alright, alright!" I shout as I reach for the vibrating cell phone, which was sitting on my nearby night stand. I flip it open and place it next to my ear as I continued to lie down, clinging to the few moments of rest I still had. "Hello?" I answer groggily, still half-asleep from only waking up moments ago.

"Good morning beautiful." Jesse's voice greets me, making a smile appear on my tired features, with any source of annoyance being washed away almost immediately. "Good morning to you too, handsome." I reply evenly. "What's up?" Jesse asks, and I could hear him take a drag from a cigarette as he asked me this. Oh, what I would do for a cigarette right now. But, I don't want to do anything that could possibly hurt our baby, so I ignore the wanting that was eating away at me, as I have for the past eight months.

"I'm lying in bed, talking to you of course." I answer, pulling the blankets over me as I bury my head into my pillow. "Mind if I join?" Jesse retorts with a seductive tone, causing me to giggle. "That would be fantastic, actually." I reply, while Jesse just chuckles into the phone. "That's great, since I'm pulling up. Be ready for me, baby." Jesse says, hanging up before I can even reply. I drop the phone from my ear and look at it in confusion. Did he really mean that?

Before I can continue to question his antics, I jump up from the bed at once and peak out my bedroom window, to see Jesse's red car pulling into my driveway, parking next to my car, which just so happens to be the same color. It was his idea of course, since red is his favorite color. Thinking back to it now it just seems silly, but it's a nice memory that brings a smile to my face.

Gathering my thoughts, I glance down to notice the only article of clothing I'm wearing is one of Jesse's typical oversized shirts he left overnight a long time ago, with only my underwear as bottoms. I shrug my shoulders before rushing towards my vanity to run a comb through my tangled blonde tresses quickly, in hopes of looking somewhat presentable, even though I know Jesse has seen me in both my worst and best times. At this point, I know he doesn't even care, thankfully.

I rush to the bathroom to gargle some mouthwash, before waddling to my front door. I throw it open, to greet Jesse just as he was about to reach for the doorbell.

Before I could say anything, Jesse directs his dazzling smirk towards me, pulling me towards him as he wraps his arms around me, shutting the door behind him in the process. We remain intertwined for what seems like hours, until Jesse unexpectedly chuckles into my hair.

"What?" I ask curiously, breaking our hug to meet his amused gaze. "You just woke up, didn't you? Since you got pregnant you've gotten lazy." Jesse observes, while I roll my eyes. "_I'm _lazy? Why don't _you_ carry around a huge ass baby every day for nine months, and _then_ we will see who is 'lazy'." I retort, getting another chuckle from the blue eyed man in such close proximity of me, not that I was complaining of course.

"Alright, alright, you win. When are you going to pop that little smurf out anyways?" He asks, kneeling down to face my stomach. He gently pulls up my shirt, revealing my giant, pale bulge of a belly.

"Anytime he can come, and I can't fucking wait. I just want Jonas in our arms already, and I'm dying for a cigarette." I answer, as Jesse begins to baby talk my stomach, rubbing it in circular motions as he did so. Lately, I've began to notice that Jesse hasn't really seemed upbeat or happy, unlike his usual self. But, every time we talk about Jonas, I can see happiness return to his features.

This brings up distant memories of when we had first found out I was pregnant. I was totally shocked, since Jesse and I had been very careful; we always have. So obviously, it took the two of us by total surprise. Jesse was real distant for a few days, while I cried continuously, both of us totally confused on our feelings of the situation. But after a short while of being shocked and confused, the two of us came around to accept our on-coming parenthood, and ever since then, Jesse and I have been excited for little Jonas every step of the way.

Jesse gets to his feet and attempts to pick me pick me up bridal-style, which is hilarious since I've gotten much heavier for very obvious reasons. He could do it very easily before, but now I could tell it was harder for him as he clumsily carries me back to my bedroom, tossing me down into my comfortable bed. Jesse follows after, slipping off his thick, bright hoodie he was wearing previously, to reveal a simple black wife-beater underneath, which I knew he wore to sleep last night. As he takes me in his arms I immediately slip it off of him, wanting to see his bare chest for the first time in a while. My fingertips trace the tattoo on his chest, before I lightly bring my lips against it, the smell of Jesse's favorite cologne filling my senses, along with the faint smell of meth, unfortunately.

"What made you decide to come over so unexpected? I thought you wanted me to come over after the baby shower." I find myself asking as I leaned my head against him.

"Well, I don't have to cook with Emilio until later, and I wanted to see you before you go to that baby shower thing or whatever." Jesse replies as I nod my head in understanding.

"Yo, why are we on 'break' anyways? It's kinda fuckin' pointless, don't you think?" Jesse continues on after a few moments of silence, while I sigh and begin to lean off of Jesse's chest to meet his gaze with a saddened expression.

"I don't know anymore, Jesse. I feel you take me and our relationship for granted." I answer truthfully, and I could feel my eyes growing unexpectedly watery, as feelings I didn't want to be brought up are floated to the surface of my mind.

"Are you serious? You're really crying?" Jesse asks in disbelief, while I shake my head, whipping away the few tears that were leaking onto my pale cheeks.

"I've always been here for you Jesse, ever since the beginning. I already feel fat and ugly, and you going to that strip club made me feel even more like shit. Am I ever good enough for you? I'm the one that has to carry the baby, and you get to do whatever you want." I continue on, my voice cracking as I do so. Jesse's features begin to soften as he pulls my hunched over body towards him, rubbing my aching back.

"I'm sorry; I just miss callin' you mine, that's all. I want us to be together for the baby; be a family, you feel?" Jesse whispers into my hair, and I find myself laughing for some odd reason. The way Jesse talks just makes me laugh sometimes, I don't know why. You would think I would be used to it by now, but I haven't, and I don't think I ever will.

Jesse pulls me away from his bare chest to look at me with confusion, as I giggle and wipe away the rest of my salty tears.

"You pregnant girls are so fucking confusing. One minute you're crying, and the next you're laughing." Jesse sighs as if he was annoyed, but his slight smirk let me know he wasn't, as I quieted my giggles.

"I know, but you guys that get us pregnant have to deal with it. But anyways, everything I said; I was being honest." I reply, and Jesse just smiles at me faintly, nodding his head. "Clara, you already know you're my number one, and always will be. You're perfect to me, no matter what. So can't we just, you know, get back together again?" Jesse asks me with a dazzling smile, which makes my heart flutter.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I reply with a smirk, catching his lips with mine. I can feel Jesse's lips turn up with a smile at this, as he hastily pulls me closer to him. My hands cup his face as his calloused fingertips trace my sides until they find themselves latching onto my exposed thighs, holding me tightly.

"I like it when you're only in your panties," Jesse moans as we catch our breath quickly, his fingers dancing around the elastic of my underwear.

"This is why I'm pregnant; because of your constant hornyness." I whisper back. "You're already pregnant, so I wanna take advantage of it." Jesse replies as he captures my lips again, his hands still teasingly foundling with my underwear. His tongue lightly licks at my closed lips, asking for entrance, which I decide not to grant him, at least not yet.

After the second time of being rejected entrance, Jesse breaks away, breathing heavily, his gaze intensified with lust and desire. "Let me in, god dammit." Jesse growls, making me giggle daringly as he roughly meets my lips again, as I finally grant him access.

Our tongues dance and intertwine lovingly as my hands slide up and down his toned torso. At this point my undies are thrown randomly across the room as I'm lowered to where my back is against the bed, with Jesse leaning above my figure. My belly chooses now to get in the way, causing both Jesse and I to laugh.

Just as things were about to grow with intensity, my house phone begins to ring, vibrating loudly against my wooded nightstand.

"Don't answer it." Jesse orders, while I nod my head, listening to the rings continuing to play as Jesse and I continue on. We both ignore it as planned until my voicemail begins to ring out into the quiet room, followed by a voice we both know.

"Hello?...Haha, gotcha! I obviously can't get to the phone right now, or I just don't want to talk to you. I guess leave a message anyways, and I'll think about getting back to you. Don't count on it though," My voicemail says, followed by a loud beep.

"Hey Clara, you there? It's me Tristan, with Emily and Nathan, and uh, we're about to pull up to your house. See you in a few seconds." Tristan's voice rings out from the phone, causing both Jesse and I to stop what we were doing with a loud and annoyed sigh.

"Of all the time in the world…" Jesse groans, as I jump up from my bed for the second time this busy morning to search for my underwear, slipping the article of clothing on quickly.

"They probably want to go get breakfast. You should go with us." I say as I rush to my closet, pulling out some random pajama bottoms to slide on, while Jesse throws on his black tank top that I slipped off him earlier, followed by his oversized hoodie.

"Do I have to?" Jesse asks, while I send him a glare, throwing my hair into a ponytail while sliding my feet into my worn house slippers at the same time. Jesse catches my glare as he pulls out a cigarette from the carton kept in his jean's pocket, slipping it in-between his lips.

"You're going to have to come around my family more often, especially after Jonas is born." I say softly, walking past him to gaze out the window, seeing Tristan's car already parked by the curb, as my door bell rings.

"I'll go, whatever." Jesse gives in, causing me to smile. I grab his hand and pull him along with me as we exit my bedroom and walk down the hallway, so I can answer the door to greet everyone.

The doorbell rings again just as I unlock the door. Jesse takes his place lounging across the couch, smoking his cigarette, while Emily, Tristan, and Nathan shuffle inside.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Jesse. How's it going, man?" Nathan greets as he walks inside, followed closely by Emily who gives me a big hug. Tristan is the last to enter, giving me a pearly white smile as he enwraps me in a hug.

I've also known Tristan for most of my life, just like Jesse and his family. He has been friends with my family just as long as the Pinkmans, now that I think about it. He and my brother both own the big modeling agency here in Albuquerque, where I work as his personal assistant. I don't know exactly what made them buy the agency years ago… maybe it was because Tristan's family is loaded, and he wanted to invest his share of money in a place where he works with pretty ladies. That's what he told me anyways, when he was drunk at last year's Christmas party, but you never know with him, especially when there is alcohol in his system.

"I didn't get to talk to you much last night," Tristan says into my ear once he pulls me into his hug. I pat his back awkwardly, feeling Jesse glare holes into my back. He has always been jealous of Tristan for some odd reason. He claims that Tristan has had some kind of crush on me ever since we were kids, but I just shrug it off, blaming it on Jesse being overprotective and jealous, as usual.

"I know; I'm sorry. I know I haven't been in at the agency much either lately." I reply, letting go of Tristan with a smile, as I hear Jesse and Nathan talk casually in the background.

"That isn't an issue at all, and you know it Clara. You're welcome to come in and out as you please, plus you're kind of on maternity leave, if you already didn't know that." Tristan replies as he matches my smile, before we join everyone else in the living room. Jesse pats the spot next to him for me to join, which I do. I can see Jesse narrow his gaze at Tristan, who is sitting on the recliner next to the love seat, which my brother and sister-in-law are occupying.

Jesse wraps his arms around me as he pulls me closer towards him, lightly kissing me on my cheek. I feel a light blush creep onto my face as he does this, feeling Tristan watch us out of the corner of his eye. I felt slightly bad, but I know it's just Jesse being protective, or in his terms 'marking his territory'. Jesse has always been the super jealous type, which I can never seem to understand. I've hardly, and I use that term strongly, ever dated anybody else_ but_ him. I mean, Tristan is a very good looking man, with bright blue eyes, tousled brown hair, and light stubble, but my eyes are for Jesse and Jesse alone.

"So what made you guys pop up this morning? I thought I would see everyone at the baby shower this afternoon," I ask, while Emily turns her attention towards me.

"Well there isn't going to be any boys at the baby shower today, with the exception of your dad of course. Tristan and Nathan wanted to see you today anyways though, so we thought we could be a nice surprise and pop in to see you this morning and catch breakfast or something. Do you want to?" Emily explains, while I nod my head.

"Yeah sure, Jesse and I would like that. Just let me get changed; I'll only be a sec." I say as I sit up from the leather couch and head back to my bedroom to change from my pajamas into something more acceptable for being outside the house, but casual as well.

Opening my closet, I push past my pre-pregnancy clothing, which I miss dearly, and search through my maternity clothing instead. I pick out a pair of light wash shorts with a plain, black V-neck shirt, deciding that I just wanted to be simple and comfortable, just like every other day for the last nine months. I can't wait until I am able to wear my old clothes again, since my maternity clothing makes me feel much larger then I am, which is true of course, but I don't like to be reminded of it constantly.

I slid on a pair of simple black flip flops before grabbing my purse, car keys, and cell phone. I soon return back to the living room, figuring my hair is actually half-way decent then I had once thought.

We all agree on eating at Waffle House, which is fortunately also one of Jesse's favorite places to eat. Breakfast is easy going and filled with enjoyment, except for a few exchanges shared between Jesse and Tristan, but that's not anything new. Soon after, Emily informs me that she wants me to come over a few hours earlier to get the house ready for the party, which I agree to do. We say our goodbyes, and me and Jesse return to my home to have our own little party before the morning is over.

I find myself radiating with happiness for the rest of the late morning and early afternoon. I have my little bundle of joy ready to pop out in just the matter of time, I have the love of my life back with me, and I had a wonderful breakfast with the people I love the most in the world.

_So what could possibly go wrong?_

Little did I know that question would soon be answered, and not with the answer I had hoped. The next few years of our lives will be filled with twists and turns; sending Jesse's and my lifes up and down like a roller-coaster. And it all began today.

This is our story.

* * *

Author's Note - Let me know what you think please! :)


	4. Chapter 3- Where Things Begin To Unravel

_**Chapter Three –Where Things Begin to Unravel**_

"Emily really did go above and beyond, didn't she?" I find myself telling my mother and father, otherwise known as Laura and Gregory. The three of us are sitting at one of the many small tables on the backyard patio, admiring how beautiful the backyard is decorated for the baby shower, which is happening as we speak.

"I've always said that Emily needs to go into the party planning business, haven't I Greg? She always does such a good job with planning; she could make a lot of money…" My mother begins, making me and my dad share a look we've exchanged many times over the years concerning her, especially when she begins ranting on in conversations.

But, my mother is right. Emily has always been in charge of planning any parties for the family, since she does such a good job at it. I'm especially glad it's being held at Emily and Nathan's, since their house is very nice; with a big income coming from Nathan from the agency, and Emily from being a real estate agent.

The backyard's grass is even greener than usual, contrasting with the neutral colors of the sandy backgrounds behind the fence, along with the thick foliage of the desert. Many people, or should I say girls, are scattering around, playing one of the many games Emily planned for the shower. I decided to not be involved with this one, since I was getting hot and out of breath from the heat bearing down on us. Living in New Mexico, that isn't unusual.

Soon the game is over, issuing everyone a break for snacks and drinks. Several people make their way over to greet me; some people I haven't seen in a very long time, to others I don't even recall meeting beforehand. The gifts are stacking high in the background, so even if I don't remember some of them, they were very giving with flashy presents, so I acted as if I remembered them…what else am I to do?

"Emily said your stomach has gotten big, but wow!" I hear a familiar voice call out as she approached me. I was soon greeted by Emily's neighbor and close friend, whose name is Marie, followed along by her also pregnant sister, Skyler.

"I know! I'm as big as a whale!" I retort, sitting up from my chair to give them both a hug. I've gotten to know the White family quite well from Emily dragging me to Marie's parties over the years, along with Mr. White, who happens to be Skyler's husband, being my old chemistry teacher.

"How is Mr. White doing? I haven't stopped by the school in a while to say hi, now that I think about it," I say, earning a smile from Skyler in return.

"Oh, you know Walt; he's doing the same as always, which is good." She answers, taking a drink from the blue punch I made earlier this morning. It turned out much better than I thought it would, since I'm never really good at following directions, or cooking, that is.

"You and Emily are invited to Skyler's baby shower as well, which is coming up in a few weeks!" Marie chimes, giving a soft pat to Skyler's much smaller stomach. Skyler is glowing with happiness, which is always nice to see.

We continue to chat for a little while longer, me asking the sisters about Walter, Walter Jr., and Hank, along with offering Skyler baby clothes, for either gender. I just so happen to have _tons_, and by the time her baby is born, Jonas will be grown out of many of his clothes already. I conveniently also have a lot of girl clothing as well, from the earlier stages of my pregnancy.

Skyler and Marie bid me goodbye as Emily quickly pulls me away from the patio chairs, and makes me join in on the next game she has planned for everyone.

..~**~..

The rest of the baby shower went smooth and nice, and I found myself having a lot of fun. By the time it was coming to a close, it was the late afternoon, and all the presents I got over the course of day was loaded into the back of my car. Lots of Emily's and Nathan's friends are very rich, so I somehow got lucky with a lot of expensive gifts I will totally put to good use. Jonas isn't even born yet, and he is already very spoiled.

Tristan and Nathan showed up towards the end of the party, helping us clean and load the presents, luckily for me and Emily.

So now, I'm driving away from their neighborhood, wondering what I should do next. My thoughts are murky until I remember Jesse asking me to come and visit him at Emilio's after the shower. I have an extra slice of cake I saved him, and he should probably see the presents we received.

So I soon find myself arriving at Emilio's place, parking my car behind Jesse's and beside the curb, a few houses away. I never like going inside, since I think the place reeks of meth and chemicals, and I've never really been too fond of Emilio in the first place. I pull out my flip phone and dial my love's number, and soon I see his figure depart from Emilio's and slide into my passenger seat.

"Hey," I greet Jesse, leaning over to plant a light kiss on his lips with a smile. "Hey Baby Mama," Jesse returns once we part, while I narrow my gaze at him, hating the nickname both he and his friends have labeled me.

"You know how I feel about that nickname," I growl, picking up the piece of baby blue cake with whipped, dark blue icing. "I even saved you this piece of _delicious _cake. It would be a _shame_ if you didn't get to eat it, wouldn't it?" I continue, as Jesse's blue eyes bore into the tasty treat, licking his lips. He lunges for it, as I whip it away, smirking.

"Nah, uh, uh, say you're sorry!" I tease, as Jesse rolls his eyes.

"Yo, I'm sorry. So hand it over!" He groans, as I hand the paper plate over, along with a plastic fork.

"Enjoy."

Jesse smiles as he digs in, light blue icing staining his lips. Not even a minute later, the cake has disappeared, as he finishes the last bit of it.

"Your lips are blue!" I giggle, motioning towards them with a grin.

"Then why don't ya' help me clean it off?" Jesse asks with a cheesy wink. I giggle again as we lean towards each other, and our lips merge together.

After a few moments, I trace my tongue lightly over his blue tinted lips, tasting the sticky sweet flavor on the tip of my tongue. Jesse places a gentle hand behind my head, pulling us closer together. It wasn't long later until our kisses grow much more passionate, and had had to break apart to breathe. I find myself letting out short huffs, clutching my round stomach as I catch my breath.

"You know you never asked how the baby shower went," I pointed out, as Jesse leans back into the seat, hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah, how was it?" Jesse asks nonchalantly, as I grip my water bottle and take a large drink.

"It went really good. I have the presents loaded into the back of the car; they're _really_ nice. Wanna look?" I ask, as he nods his head in return. We both jump out of my car – well, I didn't exactly jump, but fought with the steering wheel until I somehow made it out – and popped the trunk, to reveal nice, expensive presents stacked on top of each other.

"Ah man, this shit is tight! Our baby is going to be ballin'!" Jesse exclaims, as he picks up the box which held a very fashionable portable bassinet, which will definitely come in handy. I chuckled as I move around several boxes, smiling at all the generous presents.

"We don't have to buy anything else for when little Jonas stays over at your house, isn't that wonderful?" I murmur, as Jesse sets the bassinet back into the trunk. He smirks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, hugging me into his side.

"I think you're going to be a good father, you know." I add quietly, looking up to study Jesse's face. He looks down at my short stature with a small smile, and a twinkle in his unique blue eyes.

"You think?" He asks, while I nod my head.

"Of course I do! We're going to be the best parents ever." I say with a laugh, pulling away so I can shut the trunk of my car.

"Hell yeah we are, bitch!" Jesse cheers, while I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Well, what now?" I ask, leaning onto the back of my car. Jesse meets my gaze with a hint of lust, and I know immediately what he's thinking, as always. It's his favorite thing to do, even when I'm about nine months pregnant.

"You know," Jesse begins, slowly closing the space between us, "The house near Emilio's is for sale. Nobody lives there, but there's tons of furniture inside. Wanna take a peek?" Jesse asks, cupping my face in his hands. I roll my eyes at his antics, taking his hands away from my face only to intertwine them into my own.

"Keep dreaming, Pinkman. That isn't going to happen on my watch." I reply, causing Jesse's hopeful features fall.

"Oh, come on. You haven't done anything remotely crazy in a long ass time! Let's do it, for old time's sake." Jesse practically begs, making me sigh loudly, pondering his request. If what he says is true, it's highly likely we _won't _get caught. And it has been a while since have I 'acted' out.

But I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mom, hell; we're going to be parents! We shouldn't be doing this! But, it wouldn't hurt to do one last thing before we settle down with a child…

"Fine." I groan, as Jesse's face brightens once again.

Jesse takes my slender hand and leads me to the backyard of the two story house, to pop open a window, sliding in. I have to wait outside so Jesse can unlock the door from the inside, since there's no way I'm even going to try to slide into the window.

As soon as the door swings open, Jesse is smirking brighter than usual, as he takes my hand in his once again, as we study the nice house's features in front of us.

"This place is tight," Jesse murmurs, as I wander over to the kitchen, touching the marble counters, and cherry wood cabinetry. There are really high ceilings throughout the whole house, and I find myself wondering how anyone would want to sell such a nice place.

"I can see us raising Jonas in a place like this." I murmur, as Jesse's face becomes unreadable. I decide not to dwell on it, but let Jesse lead me away from the grand kitchen, and into the living room, almost up to the stairs, until a thought pops into mind.

"Shit, I forgot I left the car on!" I groan, as I let go of Jesse's hand, turning around to walk out the backdoor.

"Yo, don't take too long; Imma be waiting for you." Jesse murmurs in his 'seductive tone' causing me to giggle lightly, as I turn away from the staircase and leave the house. I was crossing the front yard when my stomach felt like it dropped.

Several black SUVs were scattered all around the street, and I knew immediately what that was about. The DEA.

_No, this can't be happening._

A shiny beige minivan is parked in front of my own car by the curb; while a person in particular, wearing a white bulletproof vest and old timer's glasses, catches my attention.

"Mr. White?" I find myself asking, as I see Hank, Marie's husband, and his partner walks away from the van and towards Emilio's. The SWAT teams must have already went inside, and there were no signs of them knowing that Jesse is currently in the house for sell, just several houses away, thank god.

Mr. White looks over to see me standing on the sidewalk, and a pleasant smile begins to light up his features. Little did I know, a real estate agent with a client was entering the house behind me, with Jesse still inside.

"Clara Michele, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing?" Walt asks as I wander over to his car window. Maybe he can give me the details about this whole situation…

"I'm fine, as always! I'm about to have a baby, as you can see." I laugh awkwardly, several beats of sweat sliding down my forehead from sudden stress, along with the New Mexico heat.

"I can see that; congratulations, by the way! Skyler told me all about the baby shower Emily threw for you earlier today. But, why are you out here?" He asks, while I switch the position of my feet every few seconds as the nerves shoot up and down my body in waves.

"I could ask you the same thing! But, uh, well, you know, I was just looking at this house for sale!" I lie, smiling awkwardly. Before Walt can even reply, a shrill scream can be heard from inside, as my gut drops for the second time.

"Get out!" I hear a woman yell from inside, causing my eyebrows to crinkle up in confusion. Just moments later, Jesse hops out of the house's second story window, in only his red boxer briefs. I soon realized a real estate agent was tossing the rest of his clothes out the window behind him, while Jesse hastily tries to put on his pants.

"Uh, I've got to go-" I say quickly to Walt, who recognizes Jesse, looking at us in disbelief.

Jesse looks over to me as he slides on his black and white long sleeved shirt, while I begin pointing in the direction of Emilio's, mouthing the words, "DEA!"

This makes Jesse get distracted, causing him fall off the roof, as I immediately rush over to him in panic.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry!" I begin, but he stands up as if he didn't just fall off a roof, putting a finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. He immediately glances over to where I was just standing, to be greeted by our old chemistry teacher, gawking at us.

"Pinkman?" Walter White inquires, as Jesse puts on a smirk, shushing Mr. White to stay quiet as well. Jesse motions for me to follow him, before whispering, "Meet back at your house," as he dashes for his car. I steal another glance towards Mr. White, who is still awestruck at what he just witnessed. I don't blame him, I'm just as surprised.

I jump into my already running car, and pull away hastily, just as Mr. White is jumping out of the back of the van, watching us as we speed away.

I can't believe that just happened.

But more importantly, I can't believe we got away with it.

* * *

**Author's Note – So, I felt a bit uneasy with this chapter, but I figured I wouldn't hold back on posting it. I hope you like the way I changed the 'canon' a bit! I kept it mostly the same, but with my own twist. That's how most of my story will be like haha.**

**Thanks to those who have supported both me and the story with reviews, follows, and favorites! I have already written chapter four, and I'm working on Chapter Five, for those who are wondering (: Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Rock And A Hardplace

**Chapter Four – A Rock and A Hard Place**

* * *

"Jesse Bruce Pinkman, do you know why the DEA and SWAT were breaking down Emilio's door?!" I begin to screech at Jesse as soon as we both park our cars in my driveway. Jesse's features scrunch up in panic as he rushes over to me.

"Will you take it down a few notches? I'm tryin' to think!" Jesse shushes me, motioning for me to calm down. But how could I? If I hadn't stopped over there to see him, Jesse could have been arrested!

"Don't tell me to-"

I began, before sighing and shutting my mouth. I knew better than to start an argument with Jesse right now, especially with what just happened. And he is right; I do need to calm down.

"Someone musta' snitched." Jesse murmured, quieter than before, as if it was to himself. I lightly place a hand over my pulsing heart, which has been beating rapidly ever since I spun out of Emilio's neighborhood. My breaths are strained and short, and my thoughts can't stop from circulating over the thought of Jesse being arrested, making me dizzy and light-headed.

"Jesse, I don't feel so good." I say, barely louder than a whisper, taking my free hand and wiping away the forming sweat on my forehead. I suddenly feel really hot.

"Clara? Are you okay?" Jesse asks, with a hint of urgency in his voice. His hands gently grab my face, forcing me to meet his intensified gaze; he studies me for a few short moments, before sighing and letting go of me.

"I think I need to take you to the hospital." Jesse states, as I nod my head quickly, clutching my stomach, as if it was a sense of comfort in the world. I hope my baby is okay.

"I need some water. I think I'm having a panic attack, Jesse." I groan as Jesse snakes his arm around my back, leads me away from where we were standing and into his car, sitting me down in the passenger seat. He starts the car with a loud roar, as I hand him over my house key, telling him to quickly grab a bottle of water from the fridge, along with the overnight baby bag I set up for the hospital in case we may need it.

It doesn't take him long to return. He's practically flying back to the car with what I asked for, handing me the cold bottle of water as he simultaneously spins out of the driveway. I take large gulps of the cold liquid as he rushes through the residential streets, until we hit the highway. I then pour the rest of the water all over my face, attempting to cool down the fever that has formed over such a short amount of time. Jesse seems to be heavily concerned, which is comforting, but also worries me even more.

But before I could even react, we were arriving at the nearest hospital. Jesse didn't waste any time and ran inside to get help, even against my protests. He argued that he didn't want me 'straining' myself by walking too much, so when he returned, he was accompanied with two nurses and a wheelchair.

I was immediately pushed into the emergency room with Jesse trailing behind, carrying the overnight bag. I didn't have to wait in the waiting room, luckily for me, because of the pregnancy. But, they initially didn't want Jesse to tag along, but I insisted on him staying with me, and I eventually won.

They hooked me to an I.V, saying I was dehydrated and that I _did_ indeed have a panic attack. An hour or two passed, as they –the doctors and nurses – ran tests on both me and Jonas, to check if we were fine. Luckily, we were both on good terms, and the panic attack didn't send me into labor, although the doctors warned me that he should be coming out soon, possibly any day now. I take that as very good news, but it also makes me super nervous over the thought of parenthood.

The doctors also asked that I to remain calm and unstressed as possible, in case of suffering another panic attack. They wanted to keep me overnight for observation, but I was feeling much healthier already, and I just wanted to go home and get some rest from such an eventful day. I had a baby shower, running from the SWAT, a hospital visit, all the while being pregnant, in one day. There isn't a mystery why I had a panic attack.

So now, Jesse is driving me away from the hospital, holding my hand with his free one in silence, that is, until I broke it.

"Jesse, can I stay over at your house tonight?" I ask quietly, as I watch the cars pass by us, as we turn off of the main road, and into Jesse's neighborhood. The sky is now very dark, and the day has thankfully slipped away. It almost seemed like it wouldn't end.

My eyes are drooping slightly, from the meds the doctors have loaded me down with, along with being heavily weary from all the events of the day. There is nothing more I want now than to curl up in a bed with Jesse's arms wrapped around me.

I, however, already knew his answer to my question, but I always enjoyed asking.

"Of course babe, you already know the answer to that." Jesse murmurs with a smirk, as usual, causing a light smile to appear on my tired features. I lean back into the worn passenger seat, letting out a loud yawn as I close my eyes for a few moments.

"You tired?" Jesse asks with a chuckle, as I nod my head silently.

"Well, we're almost home," Jesse continued. I open my eyes and turn to Jesse, noticing how he is growing more paranoid as we pull up to his house. His hand was still in mine, and I could tell it was slightly shaking, and knowing his signs of withdrawal from over the years, this signaled his growing need to smoke his crystal, sadly. I've always _hated_ his addiction.

Jesse parks the car far into the driveway, before turning to face me. "You can go on and go in; I'm going to close up shop around here, so I'll meet ya' inside." Jesse tells me, as I nod my head and climb out of the car, before turning towards the house to walk inside.

I arrive in the kitchen first, noticing how messy his house gets from time to time. I used to clean it quite often, but when my pregnancy hit its third trimester, I didn't and still don't have the energy to clean this house, or even mine much anymore. So dirty dishes and clothes are apparent, with random objects and trash tossed everywhere from his friends. My house, however, never gets as filthy as his, thankfully, but my definition of 'dirty' is much diverse from Jesse's.

I open up several cupboards before coming across a light green plastic cup, probably one of his last clean dishes, from the looks of all the various tableware stacked high in, and around the sink. I will most likely have to do them in the morning.

I grasp the handle to the refrigerator door and jerk it open; to see almost nothing. There's old takeout food, arbitrary food items you wouldn't eat by its self, and even expired food that smells foul. I sigh as I push past those said objects, and pour the rest of the cold water I store here into the green plastic cup, knowing not one person that comes around here, besides me, hardly drinks water, but rather sodas and fountain drinks instead. This is lucky for me, since I prefer water over anything else, especially since I became pregnant.

I lean against the kitchen island, taking large gulps from the cup until I drain it dry. I burp lightly from downing the water rapidly, before I begin picking up any stray dirty dishes scattered around, to place beside the overran sink, making my job in the morning much easier. I find myself yawning once again, wondering what Jesse could be doing that would take him this long. I know he would be covering up his car, along with closing the gate in fear of the DEA, but that couldn't take as long as it has been.

Curiosity running through me, I head back outside, to be greeted by a seemingly stunned looking Jesse, and who I least expected to see, Mr. White.

"What are you doing here?" I find myself asking the fifty year old man, stepping down the steps that led to the door, and into the driveway. Jesse was clutching what looked like a crowbar, while Mr. White seemed bemused by the whole situation. A train can be heard in the distance, as I circle around the car to Jesse's side, in case there was an actual threat, although I really doubt it, knowing Mr. White.

"Ah, Clara! Nice to see you again; I'm still surprised after all these years you're still with Jesse. I would've thought you would move on by now," Walt says with a light chuckle, as I raise an eyebrow in his direction. What is he trying to pull here? Jesse appeared irritated at the chemistry teacher's comment, wrapping his arm around my side protectively.

"Uh, Mr. White, what are you doing here?" I repeat, not really in the mood for any bullshit. As much as I love Mr. White, I am really tired, and don't feel like hearing any speeches about my life decisions.

"He wants to make meth with me, or he says he'll turn me in." Jesse murmurs from beside me, as I turn towards him, my mouth agape.

I couldn't help myself, I erupted with laughter.

"No, seriously! Mr. White, what are you doing here?" I choke out threw my lurid laughter, as Mr. White rolls his eyes and Jesse seems almost as tickled as me.

"Clara, he's serious. He wants to partner up." Jesse replies, as I simmer down my laughter, turning to Walt in disbelief.

"Why, Mr. White?" I ask, as Mr. White claps his hands together lightly, as if he was in deep thought.

"I have my reasons. So, Jesse, what will your answer going to be?" Mr. White asks, as Jesse's face is scrunched up in thought, even though I already know was he is going to say. I think it's harsh for Walt to threaten to turn in Jesse, but what is Jesse to do but to accept?

"Uh, let me talk to him for a sec, if you don't mind," I mutter in Walt's direction, before towing Jesse a few feet away, tuning my voice down to harsh whisper.

"I already know what you're going to say, Jesse. But I just want to say this before you make your decision. I don't want you getting caught up in any more trouble; not like what happened today. I doubt Mr. White is going to be any less than careful, but I mean it. I was actually hoping that this could be the end to your meth dealing, since you know how I feel about it, but it's not like you have another option here. You're going to be a dad sooner than you think, Jesse, so please, don't do anything stupid. Be careful. Please."

Jesse meets my gaze with such intensity that it almost scares me. His eyes are such a bright, vivid blue, that I can see them perfectly in the dark.

"I promise." Jesse replies, kissing my forehead, before leaning down to kiss my belly. My stomach flutters from his gentle touch, before he turns back to Walt, agreeing to his terms.

Little did we both know that this agreement between the two polar opposites would transform our lives forever.

* * *

**Author's Note – Here it finally is. BTW if you haven't noticed, I changed my Pen name, and I'm about to reboot my Facebook page in the next day or two, so be on the lookout for that. I will link it on my profile; along with warning you I redid it on the next update.**

**Also, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this month, so don't expect an update for this story until December, unless I find some time between my other six stories I'm working on. (Although this month I'm working solely on just one of mine, and if you want to know what it's on, it's on LOST! If you've never had the fortune of watching it, I HIGHLY suggest it. All six seasons on Netflix c; I'll start posting that one in December as well)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Until next time, my dear readers.**


End file.
